


Under The Stars (Boston Lobster x Reader)

by Sinful_Elegy



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Elegy/pseuds/Sinful_Elegy
Summary: It's your birthday!





	Under The Stars (Boston Lobster x Reader)

(Sorry all, for posting so late. Dealing with stuff. Anyway! So, my birthday is Monday. So I thought, well...anyone having a birthday soon or in the future would like Boston Lobster being savage and loving. Lol )

"Happy birthday, Master!"

Jello shouted, wrapping her small arms around you from behind. Jello was always the first one to greet you on your birthday. 

"Thank you, Jello."

"Come on, come on!"

Jello grabbed hold of your hand, and began dragging you out of the kitchen. She led you to a room in the back of the restaurant. Upon entering you saw ribbons strewn about with little stars hanging from the ceiling. On a large table, center of the room, sat a cake with candles. Your food souls were surrounding the table, greeting you.

"Happy birthday, Master!"

All of them shouted happily at you. You were at a loss for words. Your food souls put this together just for you! 

"M-master! Look what I drew!"

Tangyuan held out a scroll with a drawing of what looked to be herself and you. You took the scroll happily, and patted the young food soul's head.

"Thank you, Tangyuan. That's very sweet of you."

"Milk and Tiramisu made the cake."

Black Tea mentioned as you sat down at the table. All of this, just for you. You couldn't believe this. Your heart was overflowing with joy. The younger food souls were pushing you to blow out your candles and make a wish. 

"Okay, okay."

"Hold on, someone is missing."

Brownie pointed out. Tiramisu sighed, shaking her head. 

"Don't worry about him. You know how he is. Boston Lobster isn't one to enjoy these kinds of things."

You frowned a bit. Yeah, Boston Lobster wasn't very social, but it still kind of hurt that he'd ignore your special day.

"Guys, it's...fine. Really, if he didn't wanna come, he doesn't have to. Let's just enjoy what we have."

And with that, you blew out your candles. Your party carried on, even without Boston Lobster. Still, you couldn't help but wonder where he was. Hours had soon passed and the sun was going down. You stood outside looking to the sky, lost in thought. Suddenly you felt a light smack to the back of the head. 

"Huh?!"

You turned around, greeted by Boston Lobster himself.

"Standing around looking spacey again, I see."

"Huh? Oh...uh...yeah, I guess so..."

Boston Lobster furrowed his brow, catching the frown on your face. 

"What's with that look?"

You looked up to the much taller food soul, biting your lip. How should you bring this up without pissing him off?

"You weren't ...here today. Everyone was...except you."

"Hn? For what?"

He questioned, looking confused. Did he seriously forget your birthday? Then again, would you put it past him? He never showed any sort of affection towards you, unless you count yelling at you, and insulting you. 

"Oh..."

"Stop looking so depressed. It's really annoying when you make those faces."

Boston Lobster sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, dumbass...you want to go for a walk?"

"W-wha?"

"Do you wanna come or not? It's a simple question, stop making things so difficult!"

Boston's face was clearly blushed. You couldn't help but giggle, even if he was being loud. 

"I'm sorry. Yeah, let's go." 

You walked, side by side with your fiery food soul. As usual, he didn't have much to say. The moon's light illuminated your surroundings, it was a calming atmosphere. The slight breeze in the air felt nice as well. Boston Lobster came to a stop in the middle of a field, turning to you. 

"We're here."

"Huh? What do you..."

"Stop asking questions and sit down."

He demanded. You did as he said, still not understanding what was happening. He sat down beside you, looking up at the sky.

"Look...."

He pointed to the sky above. Above you was a sky filled with stars and so many colors. You could see a starry fog stretching across the sky for miles. You'd never seen the sky so clear and beautiful. Shooting stars were racing across the sky every few minutes, you couldn't believe this. 

"Happy birthday..."

Boston Lobster wrapped his arm around around your waist, pulling you into him. He rested his head atop yours, taking your hand in his.

"Do you like it?"

You blushed deeply at his actions, your heart was beating rapidly.

"Boston...this is amazing...and you...you remembered..."

"Of course I did. I just didn't want to be around all those annoying bastards. Besides, I'm not about to be outdone by them. And ...I kinda wanted to be alone with you...so"

"You...wanted to be alone with me?"

Boston sighed, letting out an annoyed growl.

"Yeah, is that a problem? Maybe I like being...around you. You're less annoying than everyone else. And... you're easy on the eyes."

As he said this, he captured your chin, looking into your eyes with such a soft expression. 

"Be with me."

"Be..be..with...what?"

Honestly, his request caught you off guard. Was he asking you out? This was very confusing, he wasn't usually like this.

"Tch, stop acting like you don't know what I mean."

"Oh no, it isn't that...it's just that, well...this isn't like you. You aren't a fan of humans to begin with."

"It's true, humans piss me off. Even so... you're different. You...aren't filled with hate and greed. You aren't self serving like the rest. You care about your food souls. You're gentle...and.."

As he spoke, his face started to close in on yours....

"Beautiful..."

His lips were on yours. Boston was actually kissing you. He held his lips against yours for a few more seconds, then pulled away. You put your fingers to your lips, blushing. 

"So, again...I ask, will you be with me? Be my woman...I'll ensure your safety and happiness. That, I can promise."

"Boston...I...of course."

You leaned into him and kissed him softly. He quickly pulled you into an embrace, nuzzling into you.

"Have no eyes for anyone but me...you are mine, and I'll be damned if anyone else touches you or looks at you...happy birthday, my love."

He whispered to you, holding you close.

-End-

(I feel like this wasn't the best, but Sue me...I'm tired lol. )


End file.
